Naruto: Los consejos del sabio pervertido
by Pyro456
Summary: En medio de un entrenamiento, Naruto se encuentra a Hinata nadando en el rió. Jiraiya decide ayudar a la pareja, instruyéndolos en lo que mas sabe. Lo que no saben los chicos, es que Jiraiya busca inspiración para su próximo libro. Advertencia: Lemon explicito, no apto para todo público. One-shot


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraban en medio del bosque. Naruto por su parte se hallaba entrenando, meditando y cargando chakra debajo de una cascada.

Por su lado, Jiraiya también concentrado, pensando en ideas para su próximo libro.

-Maldición, me he quedado sin material- pensaba Jiraiya mientras estaba sentado debajo de un árbol.

-Oiga sabio pervertido!- gritaba Naruto- ¿Cree que podría tomar un descanso?- preguntaba el Uzumaki.

-¿Eh?...Sí, descansa unos 30 minutos- decía el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¡Genial!- decía Naruto para enseguida lanzarse al río que conectaba con la cascada para poder nadar.

-Veamos veamos- pensaba Jiraiya- Necesito algo fresco, original y suculento y delicioso- decía con una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Mientras tanto, Naruto flotaba, dejándose llevar por la corriente del río, chocando con un enorme tronco que estaba en su camino.

-Auch!- se quejaba, descubriendo que detrás del tronco se hallaba un lago y algo aún más sorprendente-EEEEH?!- pensaba el Uzumaki.

Hinata Hyuga, su querida y dotada amiga, se hallaba nadando desnuda en el lago. El Uzumaki salió del agua y se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos al lago para poder apreciar mejor el erótico cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Los ojos del rubio apreciaban cada parte del cuerpo de la Hyuga, prestando más atención a sus grandes pechos.

-Que grandes- pensaba.

Hinata se dejó de nadar para sentarse cerca de la orilla. Lentamente su mano derecha se dirigía a su entrepierna.

-Naruto- decía Hinata mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

El color rojo se apoderó del rostro de Naruto. No podía creer que estuviese contemplando un espectáculo tan impresionante.

Jiraiya estaba siguiendo el curso del río.

-Ese chico se alejó bastante- decía el Sannin buscando donde se había metido su aprendiz.

Lo encontró escondido en unos arbustos cerca del lago. Jiraiya se acercó muy cautelosamente hasta quedar al lado de él.

Le extrañó que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de su presencia, por lo que volteó a ver que tenía tan hipnotizado a su alumno.

-EEEEH?!- pensaba ella Sannin pervertido al contemplar a la Hyuga masturbándose en el lago.

Naruto se volteó y se encontró con el sabio pervertido.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- susurraba algo molesto el Uzumaki.

-Te alejaste mucho del lugar de entrenamiento- susurraba Jiraiya- Ya veo porque tardabas- decía con una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz- Es sin duda un gran deleite para los ojos- decía haciendo énfasis en los pechos de Hinata.

-¡Cállate!- susurró enojado Naruto.

En ese instante, a Jiraiya se le ocurrió una idea que resolvería su problema con el libro y al mismo tiempo ayudar a su pupilo.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Te gusta Hinata?- preguntaba algo burlón Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué haces preguntas tan raras de repente?- se quejaba el rubio.

-Tranquilo, soy el Sannin Jiraiya, gran conocedor de mujeres- decía presumido- Puedo asegurar que lo que esa chica quiere en este momento es- decía haciendo una pausa- a ti.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba algo dudoso.

-Desde luego muchacho- decía Jiraiya animando a Naruto- No tengas miedo, solamente acércate a ella, se gentil y luego… sedúcela- decía haciendo poses extrañas.

Naruto tragó saliva mientras se preparaba mental y físicamente para ir donde Hinata.

Hinata por su cuenta estaba enfocada en sus lascivos pensamientos sobre Naruto, su mano derecha estaba en su intimidad, mientras que la izquierda estaba apretando su pecho izquierda.

Allí, en la orilla del lago la Hyuga no dejaba de soltar gemidos. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de que el rubio con el que fantaseaba se encontraba justo delante suyo.

El Uzumaki aprovechó que Hinata estaba concentrada para acercarse más.

-Hinata- le susurró al oído.

La chica reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Naruto!- reaccionó parándose para irse.

El chico la agarró de la muñeca para evitar eso. La acercó más a su cuerpo y por inercia, terminó besándola.

Hinata quedó en shock, pero de igual forma correspondió con el beso de su querido Uzumaki.

Detrás de los arbustos, Jiraiya observaba a la joven pareja lentamente dejándose llevar por el placer.

-Eso es- pensaba mientras sonreía al tener buen material para su próximo libro.

La boca de Naruto se movió hasta el cuello de Hinata.

-Aah!- gimió la Hyuga.

La lengua del Uzumaki recorría todo el cuello de la kunoichi, quien movió su mano hasta la altura de la entrepierna de Naruto, tocando su miembro erecto por encima del traje de baño.

Con ayuda de Hinata, Naruto se quitó el short, quedando desnudo al igual que la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Aah!- volvió a gemir Hinata. Esta vez Naruto comenzó a manosear sus pechos.

La pareja quedó acostada en la orilla del río con Naruto arriba de Hinata masajeando los que amaba tanto.

El Uzumaki agarró la mano derecha de Hinata y la movió hasta su pene para que la chica lo tome. Un poco avergonzada, la Hyuga agarró el miembro de su amado y con algo de inseguridad, comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ahh!- gemía por el trato de Naruto a sus pechos además de que el muchacho encima suyo introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad.

Naruto con su mano derecha masajeaba los pechos de Hinata mientras que con su mano izquierda la masturbaba.

Jiraiya estaba tomando nota de todo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Que material tan fresco- pensaba el Sannin.

Los jóvenes volvieron a besarse, esta vez con Naruto posicionando su miembro en la entrada de Hinata. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

-Ahh!- gimieron al unísono cuando Naruto penetró a Hinata.

Naruto no se movía, quería que la chica se acostumbrara para poder moverse.

Jiraiya estaba encantado, logrando presenciar la pérdida de la virginidad de esos dos jóvenes. Todo ese fenomenal espectáculo le había generado una erección.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata.

Naruto comenzó a moverse gentilmente, no quería dañar a la Hyuga. Mientras se movía aprovechó de chuparle los pechos a la Hyuga, acción que la hizo gemir aun más.

Jiraiya estaba hipnotizado con los enormes pechos de Hinata, eran una gran tentación para él.

Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, solamente se dejaba llevar su querido Naruto, quien comenzaba a moverse con un poco más de brusquedad mientras seguía chupando sus pechos.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata.

Jiraiya se había quitado los pantalones para mayor comodidad.

El Uzumaki decidió dejar de chupar los pechos por un rato, por lo que se levantó mientras continuaba penetrando la intimidad de Hinata, separando las piernas de la chica un poco más.

Jiraiya vio los pechos de Hinata desocupados, entonces inmediatamente se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y fue corriendo hacía donde estaba la pareja.

El legendario Sannin se posicionó encima de la Hyuga, poniendo su miembro erecto entre los pechos de la chica.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Que hace sabio pervertido?!- se quejaba Naruto que seguía moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Hinata.

La chica por su cuenta estaba muy avergonzada, al punto que tapaba su rostro con sus brazos para ocultarlo.

-Bueno, yo fui el responsable de este precioso momento- decía mientras frotaba su pene entre las tetas de Hinata- Así que ahora quiero recibir su ayuda a cambio.

-Tch- se quejaba el rubio.

-Ahh!- gimió Hinata cuando Naruto aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas.

El Sannin apretó los pechos de la Hyuga contra su pene para más placer.

-Vamos Hinata, no seas tímida- decía Jiraiya moviendo su pelvis- Solo buscó que tú y Naruto se encuentren juntos y que tengan una vida sexual saludable.

-Ahh!¿En...serio?- preguntaba tímida la Hyuga mientras gemía.

-Sí- decía el hombre de pelo blanco sonriéndole a la chica- Confíen en mí.

Naruto le puso cara de pocos amigos, pero aún así continuó moviéndose contra la vagina de Hinata.

La chica descubre su rostro, mostrando un sonrojo total.

-Ahora Hinata, quiero que lamas la punta de mi pene- decía Jiraiya poniendo su glande a la altura del rostro de la Hyuga.

Hinata sacó su lengua, dándole una pequeña lamida al miembro del Sannin.

-Eso es. Continúa- decía Jiraiya moviendo su pelvis- ¿Tienes problemas halla Naruto?- preguntaba burlón.

-¡Cállese, no tengo ningún problema!- decía enojado Naruto.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata.

-Tienes que estar atento- decía el sabio pervertido- Mueve bien tus caderas, trata de no ser tan brusco al inicio muchacho- decía Jiraiya- ahora Hinata, mete mi pene en tu boca.

La chica se sonrojo bastante.

-No debes avergonzarte- decía Jiraiya- Considéralo un entrenamiento, para ser una buena esposa.

Al escuchar eso la Hyuga lentamente se metió el miembro de Jiraiya en su boca.

-Eso es, buena chica- decía Jiraiya agarrando la cabeza de Hinata con gentileza y controlando el ritmo de su mamada-¿Estás a punto de correrte?- le preguntaba a Naruto.

-S...sí- respondió el Uzumaki.

-Bien- decía el Sannin moviendo su pelvis contra la boca de la chica- Yo también estoy por correrme.

Jiraiya y Naruto aumentaron su velocidad contra la boca y vagina de Hinata respectivamente. La Hyuga estaba muy sonrojada, solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer y las acciones de esos hombres encima suyo.

El miembro de Jiraiya entraba y salía de su boca, poco a poco comenzaba a entender cómo se mamaba un miembro.

-Mmm!- gemía la chica con el pene del hombre maduro en su boca.

Las caderas de Naruto se movían frenéticas contra la intimidad de la Hyuga. Por su parte, Jiraiya estaba feliz de poder tener su miembro entre los grandes senos de Hinata, más aún poder tenerla a ella chupándole el pene.

-Mmm!- gimió Hinata cuando Jiraiya y Naruto en su boca y vagina respectivamente.

El esperma del rubio llenaba por completo la cavidad inferior de la chica que tragaba todo el semen que el viejo pervertido liberaba en su boca.

-Así se hace muchacho- decía Jiraiya dándole un golpecito en la espalda al rubio.

Los hombres retiraron sus penes del interior de Hinata.

Después de reposar un poco los tres se sentaron, con Hinata en medio de los dos.

-Ufff eso fue un buen inicio- decía el Sannin mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-¿Inicio?- decía la pareja confundida.

-Pero claro, eso fue solo la punta del iceberg- decía pasándose, dejando su miembro aun erecto cerca del rostro de la chica- Aún faltan muchas cosas que enseñarles a ustedes dos.

La pareja se sonrojo, aunque la Hyuga resultó ser la más roja.

-Bu...bueno- decía tímidamente la Hyuga-¿Qué… vamos a hacer ahora?

Naruto se sorprendió por la iniciativa de la chica.

-Jejeje bueno…- decía mientras se acostaba en suelo- siéntate encima de mi pene, sin meterlo- decía Jiraiya.

Lentamente la Hyuga se subió encima del Sannin, sentándose sobre el miembro de y apoyando sus manos sobre el abdomen de Jiraiya.

-Ahora comienza a frotar tus caderas contra mi polla- decía Jiraiya sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojo más y comenzó mover sus caderas, frotando su intimidad contra el grueso miembro del Sannin.

-Buena chica- decía el viejo- Naruto, párate en frente de Hinata- decía al ver a su pupilo que tenía una expresión impaciente en su rostro- Pon tu pene cerca de su rostro.

Naruto hizo caso a las órdenes del sabio pervertido.

-Ahora Hinata- decía Jiraiya- muéstrale a Naruto lo que aprendiste.

-Sí- respondió sonrojada la Hyuga.

Hinata abrió la boca, dejando acceso al Uzumaki para entrar.

-Ahh!- gimió Naruto al sentir la cavidad bucal de la Hyuga alrededor de su miembro.

Hinata estaba muy concentrada moviendo sus caderas contra la polla de Jiraiya y chupándole el pene a su amor platónico.

Metía y sacaba el pene del rubio, cubriéndolo completamente con su saliva.

Jiraiya sonreía triunfal al sentir su pene cubierto por los fluidos de la chica encima de él.

-Ahora levanta un poco tus caderas- decía Jiraiya.

Hinata obedeció la orden sin sacar el miembro de Naruto de su boca.

El Sannin entonces agarró su pene, posicionándolo en la entrada anal de la chica. Lentamente el viejo pervertido iba metiendo su miembro en el ano de la chica.

-MMM!- gimió fuerte Hinata al sentir el miembro del maestro de Naruto entrar en su recto.

-Oh qué estrecho- decía Jiraiya sin moverse para acostumbrar al culo de la Hyuga a su presencia.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Naruto.

-Es solo sexo anal, no te preocupes, es parte del entrenamiento- decía Jiraiya- Ahora pon tu pene entre sus pechos, créeme, te fascinara esa experiencia- decía el sabio.

Naruto hizo caso y se agachó un poco para poder tener su pene a la altura de los pechos de Hinata.

Hinata entonces comenzó a masturbar a Naruto usando sus pechos al mismo tiempo que lamia el glande del chico.

-Ahh!- gimió Hinata cuando Jiraiya comenzó a moverse dentro de su culo.

-Sabio pervertido, después quiero probar eso también- decía el Uzumaki que disfrutaba los pechos de la Hyuga.

-Entendido- decía moviendo su pelvis de arriba a abajo, llegando hasta lo más profundo del recto de la princesa Hyuga.

Hinata se estaba hundiendo en un mar de placer. El hacer cosas tan pervertidas comenzaba a agradarle. Su lengua lamia el miembro del Uzumaki como si este fuera un helado.

-Me está gustando cómo va la cosa- pensaba Jiraiya.

El miembro del Sannin se movía con más libertad en el ano de la Hyuga una vez que acostumbró a su presencia.

-Mierda, me voy a correr otra vez- decía Naruto.

-Yo igual- decía Jiraiya aumentando la fuerza de sus movimientos contra el ano de Hinata- Al parecer Hinata también está por correrse- decía sintiendo como el interior de su ano se hacía más estrecho.

Los dos hombres se movían rápidamente contra los pechos y ano de la Hyuga, la cual se limitaba a lamer y masturbar la polla de su amado rubio, además de recibir las fuertes penetradas de Jiraiya en su ano.

-Ahhh!- gimió el trío.

Jiraiya liberó una gran carga de semen en el culo de la Hyuga mientras que Naruto le hizo un facial, manchando su rostro y pechos con su esperma.

El trío se mantuvo unido por un rato.

Naruto rápidamente se acostó en el suelo con su miembro erecto.

-Vamos Hinata- decía el Uzumaki- también quiero tener sexo anal.

En ese momento a Jiraiya se le ocurrió algo.

-Espera Hinata- decía el sabio antes de que se sentará dándole la cara al rubio- posiciónate dándole la espalda a Naruto.

Hinata se sentó como le había indicado el Sannin. Agarró el miembro del Uzumaki y lo comenzó a introducir en su ano.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata.

-¡Qué rico!- exclamó Naruto.

-Naruto separa las piernas de Hinata- decía Jiraiya a lo cual su pupilo obedeció.

El rostro de la chica tenía una expresión lasciva. En esa posición se podían apreciar de maravilla sus pechos y su húmeda cavidad.

-Ahora es cuando entro yo- pensaba el Sannin acercándose a la pareja.

Se posicionó frente a Hinata, con su polla en la vagina de la chica.

-Ahh!- gimió Hinata cuando el Sannin metió su pene en su vagina.

-Y esto mis niños...- decía Jiraiya comenzando a moverse- es una doble penetración.

-Ahh!-gimieron Naruto y Hinata al unísono.

Jiraiya entonces comenzó a manosear los pechos de la Hyuga.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- preguntaba Jiraiya- les están gustando mis consejos.

-Sí~- respondía lascivamente la chica- me encantan.

Jiraiya y Hinata se besaron mientras que el rubio agarraba los pechos de Hinata desde su posición.

Ambos penes se movían en el interior de la Hyuga. Su ano y su vagina se sentían muy bien.

Naruto disfrutaba la sensación de roce que se sentía cuando los dos metían y sacaban sus miembros de los agujeros de Hinata.

Jiraiya chupaba los pechos de Hinata, que eran manoseados por el Uzumaki.

-Qué suerte tienes muchacho- decía Jiraiya refiriéndose a los pechos de Hinata.

-Jeje lo sé- respondió Naruto entendiendo la referencia.

El Sannin de pronto se movió con más prisa contra la intimidad de la portadora del Byakugan.

-Ahh!- gimió Hinata.

Naruto también comenzó a moverse más rápido. El ano de su chica parecía que le estaba succionando la verga.

-Mierda- pensaba Jiraiya mientras se corría dentro de Hinata.

-AHH!- gimió Hinata mientras se corría.

El ano e intimidad de la chica comenzaron a llenarse con el esperma de los dos hombres.

Jiraiya y Naruto salieron de la chica. Los agujeros de la Hyuga desbordaba semen.

Los 3 se encontraban con la respiración entrecortada.

-Eso fue genial- decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No me había cansado teniendo sexo desde hace mucho-pensaba el Sannin- Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si nos encontramos mañana en el parque para otros consejos?

-No tengo problemas con eso- respondía Naruto-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco- respondía Hinata.

-Excelente- pensaba Jiraiya mientras sonreía- Entonces nos vemos allá.

Al día siguiente.

Jiraiya estaba sentado en una banca alejada del parque que estaba oculta detrás de varios arbustos.

-Vaya, escribí mucho anoche- pensaba el Sannin que se había trasnochado escribiendo las experiencias que había vivido con esa pareja-Ahora solo necesitó un poco de acción pública y ya estaría listo.

A lo lejos se veía a Naruto y Hinata que iban juntos de la mano. El sabio pervertido les hizo señas para que supieran donde estaba.

-Hola señor Jiraiya- decía Hinata.

-Buenas sabio pervertido- saludaba Naruto.

-Hola- decía Jiraiya- Ya se ven más como una pareja.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

-Bien- decía el Sannin-¿Qué tal si comenzamos de una vez?- preguntaba- No se preocupen, esta parte del parque es un punto ciego para encuentros casuales.

Los jóvenes asintieron. Hinata comenzó a quitarse la ropa comenzando con la parte superior.

Los hombres por su parte se libraron solamente de sus pantalones, relevando sus miembros listos para la acción.

Ya completamente desnuda, Hinata se agachó, agarrando los penes de Jiraiya y Naruto, comenzando a masturbarlos.

Desde una posición lejana solamente se podían ver a Naruto y a Jiraiya.

La Hyuga introdujo el pene de Naruto a su boca mientras masturbaba el del sabio pervertido.

-Llegará a ser una excelente mujer- decía Jiraiya.

-Mi mujer- recalca el Uzumaki.

Hinata cambia de miembro, chupando el de Jiraiya y masturbando el de su rubio.

Continuó rotando por un tiempo hasta que ya las dos pollas estaban cubiertas por su saliva.

-Ahora Hinata, acuéstate de lado sobre la banca- ordenaba el viejo.

Hinata hizo caso y se acuesta de costado.

-Ahora Naruto elige tu primero- decía el Sannin- Ano o vagina.

-Mmm… vagina- respondía Naruto.

-Bien, entonces yo culo- decía Jiraiya- Veo que le está gustando la doble penetración a Hinata- pensaba el Sannin.

Jiraiya se posicionó para penetrar a la kunoichi por el culo, Naruto se posicionó al lado de él para penetrar la vagina de Hinata.

Ambos miembros entraron al mismo tiempo dentro de la chica.

-Ahh!- gimió Hinata.

Los dos ninjas comenzaron a moverse despacio contra los agujeros de la chica.

-Al parecer te está gustando la doble penetración Hinata- decía Jiraiya mientras le daba una nalgada- Con tu jutsu clones de sombra creo que puedes complacerla de sobremanera.

Naruto pensó emocionado en las posibilidades que tenía en su camino.

Jiraiya comenzó a moverse más toscamente, en todos sus años practicando sexo anal, el ano de Hinata ha sido el mejor que ha penetrado.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata por una nalgada de Naruto.

-Bien hecho- decía Jiraiya- dependiendo del gemido, sabes si diste una buena nalgada o uno.

-Ahh!- volvió a gemir Hinata, esta vez por una nalgada de Jiraiya.

Justo al lado del trío unos niños estaban pasando por ahí. Estaban jugando con un balón.

Jiraiya le dio una señal a Hinata para que guardara silencio mientras que él y Naruto se agachaban para no ser visto.

-Mmm!- gemía Hinata.

Los dos ninjas seguían moviéndose contra los agujeros inferiores de la kunoichi.

Los niños todavía estaban jugando, hasta que el balón se fue, cayendo justo cerca de donde se encontraba el trío teniendo sexo.

Jiraiya y Naruto embestían muy lentamente a Hinata para no hacer ruido.

Uno de los chicos fue a recoger la pelota.

-Qué raro- decía el niño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba otro niño acercándose al lugar.

Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya estaban sumamente nerviosos y excitados a la vez dado a la situación de ser descubiertos por unos niños en un momento como ese.

-Olvidamos llamar Kon- decía el chico que partió a correr rumbo a la casa del mencionado seguido por los otros.

Los tres ninjas detrás del arbusto respiraron muy hondo. Naruto y Jiraiya volvieron a moverse de forma acelerada.

Hinata logró descubrirse la boca, soltando varios gemidos de placer.

Los dos hombres aumentaron el ritmo de su vaivén, estaban a punto de correrse.

La fricción que generaban cada vez que metían y sacaban sus miembros del interior de Hinata hacía que ésta se volviese loca.

-AHH!- gimió Hinata.

Jiraiya y Naruto vaciaron sus cargas de esperma en el culo y vagina de la Hyuga respectivamente.

Ambos sacaron sus miembros de Hinata, quien continuaba recostada en la banca.

-Ahora para acabar- decía el sabio pervertido- Hinata, posiciónate en cuatro, con el culo levantado.

Hinata obedeció la orden del Sannin y se acomodó como ordenó.

-Ahora muchacho, es hora de que penetres su culo. Súbete a la banca y métele tu pene- decía Jiraiya dándole una palmada en la espalda a su pupilo.

Naruto obedeció y se subió a la banca, acto seguido penetró a Hinata por el culo.

-Ahh!- gimió la kunoichi.

Naruto comenzó a moverse contra el orificio anal de la Hyuga.

-Eso es- decía Jiraiya enmarcando con sus dedos la situación en la que estaba la pareja.

El Uzumaki se movía como loco contra el culo de su chica.

Hinata estaba gozando del sexo anal que le hacia su rubio, pero también estaba esperando que movida estaba pensando Jiraiya. Su boca y vagina estaban listas para recibirlo.

El legendario Sannin se posicionó detrás de la pareja y comenzó a meter su pene en el ano de Hinata.

-AHH!- soltó un fuerte grito Hinata.

El grito de la chica fue tan fuerte que asustó a varios pájaros.

-¡¿Qué… es esto?!- preguntaba con dificultad Naruto.

-Doble penetración- decía Jiraiya- versión anal- decía mientras comenzaba a moverse.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata.

La Hyuga sentía su ano completamente lleno, la sensación era indescriptible.

Naruto tenía dificultad para moverse cómodamente. Jamás imaginó compartir el mismo agujero con el sabio pervertido.

Los cuerpos de los tres desprendían un calor abrasador.

-Ahh!- volvía a gemir la Hyuga.

Los dos hombres se habían acostumbrado a la estrechez. Sus penes se frotaban juntos dentro del culo dilatado de la portadora del Byakugan.

-¡Qué rico!- exclamó Naruto.

-Nos estamos sincronizando muy bien- decía Jiraiya.

Los miembros entraban y salían del culo de Hinata. La chica no podía parar de gemir, el placer se intensificaba cada vez más.

Naruto y Jiraiya comenzaron a penetrar a Hinata de manera que mientras uno sacaba su pene, el otro lo metían.

-Ahh!- gemía Hinata con una expresión lasciva en su rostro.

El vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido, el trío estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-¡Me corro!- decía Naruto.

-Yo también- decía Jiraiya.

-¡Y yo!- decía Hinata- Córranse dentro de mi culo~

Los dos hombres aumentaron sus movimientos, estaban dando todo con lo último de sus fuerzas.

-AHH!- gimió la Hyuga.

Su ano se iba llenando rápidamente con el esperma de Naruto y de Jiraiya.

Los tres estaban cansados, al punto de que cayeron rendidos en el suelo.

El ano de Hinata estaba completamente lleno de semen.

El trío permaneció tumbado en el suelo por un tiempo, recuperando fuerzas para más tarde ir a comer algo de ramen, charlar y retirarse a sus respectivas viviendas.

2 meses después.

Naruto y Hinata habían hecho oficial su noviazgo, recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de todos sus conocidos. Los dos además habían puesto en práctica todo lo que el sabio pervertido les enseño.

La pareja caminaba por las calles de Konoha cuando vieron un enorme cartel, que promocionaba el último libro escrito por el Sannin Jiraiya.

-"Aconsejando a un amor inocente"- leía Hinata el título del libro.

-Naruto, Hinata, qué gusto verlos- decía Jiraiya apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-Señor Jiraiya, hola- saludaba Hinata.

-Buenas, sabio pervertido- saludaba Naruto a su manera- Felicidades por su nuevo libro.

-Oh, no es nada- decía Jiraiya-Es más, debería agradecerles a ustedes por ayudarme a escribirlo- decía el Sannin sacando una copia de su libro.

-¿Ayuda?- preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

-Lean- decía mostrarles una parte específica del libro.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a leer, terminando con un sonrojo tremendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaba Naruto en voz alta.

-Que...explícito- decía Hinata con un sonrojo tremendo al leer la escena de la doble penetración muy similar a lo que había acontecido con Naruto y con el sabio.

-Jejeje, tienes que experimentar en carne propia para poder escribir de esa forma- decía orgulloso Jiraiya.

-No sé qué decir la verdad- decía Naruto un poco calmada.

-Relájense, no puse nuestros nombres, nadie sabrá que ustedes son la inspiración de la pareja de mi libro- decía Jiraiya- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Han puesto en práctica los consejos que les he dado?

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**He aquí mi primer relato de Naruto. Comenten que les pareció.**

**Aviso: Antes de que termine el año, voy a subir 3 relatos mas, sin contar este.**

**Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
